


now they see my blood on their sneakers

by theusualbizarre



Category: Lemon Demon (Musician)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theusualbizarre/pseuds/theusualbizarre
Summary: was bored as shit so wrote a thing based on the sexiest song i’ve ever heard





	now they see my blood on their sneakers

the hum and glow of your tomb always annoyed you. it was annoying to see what was happening when it was covered by your own disgusting shell, but hey, gotta put up with it, right? it’s not like you could be saved at this point.

regardless of your conditions you stood there like you always did, waiting and waiting. it was dark outside, and most probably midnight. you stopped bothering with time recently and it was pretty liberating. a few feet away from you, you heard heavy scurrying and banging, the sound of metal hitting and bending metal. it came two machines away, on your right, and for the first time in a while you grew ecstatic. electricity courses through you (though admittedly that may be the wires) as your prey draws closer, now on the machine next to you. the sound of pennies falling onto the floor floods the room, only challenged by your hum.

finally your attacker approaches you, wearing brown leather shoes and dark blue jeans. just as you notice it, a crowbar comes at you full force, denting part of your shell and pushing itself into your miserable corpse. they do it again with a sigh, frustrated.

luckily that emotion (or rather any) would be gone in seconds.

your screen falls over, with a plastic “cling!” as it hits the hideous rainbow floor. the attacker looks confused - they didn’t aim there. you start to fall apart, metal clinging and falling at their feet. and soon, they start to see the blood. they freeze for a second, but that’s enough for you to trap them under.

rods and wires fall and shift under the newfound weight, and your prey releases a sharp scream. they shift, and suddenly grow quiet, releasing only a weak moan. seconds later they entirely stop.

easy catch.


End file.
